pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Casualty episodes
The following is a list of the show Casualty episodes. Casualty premiered on 6 September 1986, and was originally commissioned for fifteen episodes. Series One concluded on 27 December 1986, and following its success a second series was commissioned. Casualty has continued running ever since, with the thirty first series of Casualty airing on 27 August 2016. Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #2211FF | link2 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 2 | episodes2 = 15 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #FA126A | link3 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 3 | episodes3 = 10 | start3 = | end3 = | color4 = #05BF24 | link4 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 4 | episodes4 = 12 | start4 = | end4 = | color5 = #FF7700 | link5 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 5 | episodes5 = 13 | start5 = | end5 = | color6 = #EEEE00 | link6 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 6 | episodes6 = 15 | start6 = | end6 = | color7 = #22FF11 | link7 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 7 | episodes7 = 24 | start7 = | end7 = | color8 = #66FFAA | link8 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 8 | episodes8 = 24 | start8 = | end8 = | color9 = #BBFF66 | link9 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 9 | episodes9 = 24 | start9 = | end9 = | color10 = #FFCC66 | link10 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 10 | episodes10 = 24 | start10 = | end10 = | color11 = #FF8866 | link11 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 11 | episodes11 = 24 | start11 = | end11 = | color12 = #FF66AA | link12 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 12 | episodes12 = 26 | start12 = The opening episode was originally billed for 6 September 1997, but was deferred due to the funeral of Diana, Princess of Wales. BBC1 showed the film Free Willy in its place. | end12 = | color13 = #C378FF | link13 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 13 | episodes13 = 28 | start13 = | end13 = | color14 = #2CB46C | link14 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 14 | episodes14 = 30 | start14 = | end14 = | color15 = #0243B6 | link15 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 15 | episodes15 = 36 | start15 = | end15 = | color16 = #005555 | link16 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 16 | episodes16 = 40 | start16 = | end16 = | color17 = #116600 | link17 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 17 | episodes17 = 40 | start17 = | end17 = | color18 = #5A5A00 | link18 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 18 | episodes18 = 46 | start18 = | end18 = | color19 = #664400 | link19 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 19 | episodes19 = 48 | start19 = | end19 = | color20 = #88282D | link20 = List of Casualty episodes*#Series 20 | episodes20 = 48 | start20 = | end20 = | color21 = #03B8E3 | link21 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 21 | episodes21 = 48 | start21 = | end21 = | color22 = #3073E0 | link22 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 22 | episodes22 = 48 | start22 = | end22 = | color23 = #7500DC | link23 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 23 | episodes23 = 48 | start23 = | end23 = | color24 = #FF57B1 | link24 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 24 | episodes24 = 48 | start24 = | end24 = | color25 = #A688FF | link25 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 25 | episodes25 = 47 | start25 = | end25 = | color26 = #0440A0 | link26 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 26 | episodes26 = 42 | start26 = | end26 = | color27 = #00CC99 | link27 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 27 | episodes27 = 44 | start27 = | end27 = | color28 = #800080 | link28 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 28 | episodes28 = 48 | start28 = | end28 = | color29 = #FCD907 | link29 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 29 | episodes29 = 46 | start29 = | end29 = | color30 = #FEB8CD | link30 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 30 | episodes30 = 43 | start30 = | end30 = | color31 = #66CCFF | link31 = List of Casualty episodes#Series 31 | episodes31 = 43 | start31 = | end31 = | uk = y }} Episodes Series 1–20 This list has been split, for improved performance Series 21 Series 22 Series 23 Series 24 Series 25 Series 26 Series 27 Series 28 Series 29 Series 30 Series 31 Specials |episodes = |ShortSummary=As part of the BBC's ion season, Casualty and Holby City join forces for a special, interactive episode in which viewers vote to determine the outcome of an organ donation storyline |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=When Alistair returns to his hostel after letting himself into Polly's flat, he is on a high; Polly finally told him that she loved him! He knows that his life on the streets is now over. From tomorrow morning, he thinks he will be moving in with Polly. But Alistair's world comes crashing down around him when he is arrested – so what, or who, has turned Polly against him? |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=A very important patient checks into Holby City Hospital, raising the temperature for the cast of Casualty. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=As EastEnders reaches its 25th birthday, Zoe, Tess, Charlie, Ruth and Nick (who is played by Michael French, who played Eastenders character David Wicks ) wish the show a happy birthday. This was broadcast on "EastEnders Live: The Aftermath" |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=A specially shot scene for Blue Peter featuring host Joel Defries as Dr Mickey Webb, a new doctor who is pranked by Charlie Fairhead and Jay Faldren using the ED starter pack. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=As he makes his rounds, Andrew Brookfield takes delivery of a bizarre gift from a patient and attempts to establish a rapport with Ruth Winters. Will he be able to keep the psychiatric ward in order and give Ruth what she so badly craves? |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=Ruth continues to struggle being institutionalized and encounters a mysterious stranger on the Psychiatric Ward. What will she make of the odd guest and who will win their battle of wills? |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=Major Sam Nicholls, the medic on the MERT helicopter, prepares to return to England on secondment. Her boyfriend, Corporal Iain Dean, quizzes her about her motives to return to England. All of a sudden there's been a radio call-out... a suicide bombing ha taken place at a civilian tea house. As Sam treats a severely-injured little boy, Hassan, he points to the back of the tea house where his father Saleh lies injured. A midst further blasts, Sam risks her life to treat the patient. But as Saleh starts to act in an agitated fashion and reaches for a device in his pocket, Sam makes a split-second decision which has life-changing consequences. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary= As the Holby Riots rage on, paramedics Jeff and Dixie find themselves trapped in the middle of the chaos. As Jeff and Dixie attempt to protect themselves from a tearaway kid, Jeff is injured. Trapped and expecting major trouble to kick off at any moment, Jeff is forced to face the grim reality of his own family situation... |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary= It's Christmas Eve and the nurses from Holby ED head out to party. Fletch dreads all the stress that the big day brings, so he busies himself sorting out everybody else's problems. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary= Before their first shift, Holby ED's new student nurses meet to discuss their placement. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=Paramedic Jeff thinks he has seen everything the job can throw at him and that there is nothing left to shock him. So, nothing can prepare him for what he sees when he arrives at the scene of a school coach crash. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary= A casualty special following up on the revelations in 'Badge of Honour' about paramedic Iain's traumatic experiences whilst serving in Afghanistan. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=Noel is convinced he's seen a live reindeer in the lounge, while Big Mac spies an elf in the bathroom. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=Noel has always dreamed of becoming a radio DJ, and decides to finally pursue his dreams. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=Noel has always dreamed of becoming a radio DJ, and decides to finally pursue his dreams. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=Zoe and Max celebrate their final nights apart, though things don't quite go to plan as Max and Lofty end up in the ED after an accident and Zoe cheats on Max. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=Cal is left stunned when Taylor drops a bombshell, she's given birth and the baby is his. But he receives an even bigger shock when she hands over the baby and leaves him. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=Cathy Shipton (Duffy) and Derek Thompson (Charlie) are set hop onto the medical beds for a BBC iPlayer exclusive - "Back to Ours". They'll relive classic stunts, emotional storylines and encounters with future Hollywood stars, as they celebrate 30 years of the hit BBC One medical drama. |LineColor=#664400 }} |ShortSummary=Noel wishes he could attend the Christmas party, only he never received an invitation. He is soon in luck though, as a fairy godmother grants his wish and sends him on his way to The Hope and Anchor pub, where he is greeted by the cast and crew to celebrate Christmas. |LineColor=#664400 }} }} ''Casualty@Holby City'' Of the nine crossover episodes broadcast as Casualty@Holby City, five aired in the regular Casualty timeslot, while the remaining four—"Casualty@Holby City: Part Two", "Test Your Metal", "A Great Leap Forward" and "Deny Thy Father: Part Two"—were broadcast in the Holby City timeslot. Notes References Category:Lists of British drama television series episodes Episodes